Kilometros
by RoxasSelCross
Summary: Por que para el amor no hay distancias, este Song-Fic esta dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas, y se situa despues de 10 años de que se separaron, todo empieza con una cancion en la radio y una llamada telefonica.


**Summary:** Por que para el amor no hay distancias, y todo empieza con una llamada telefonica despues de diez años de haberse separado. ¿Que pasará ahora? (SxS)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

n.n Hola!!!!

Bueno antes que nada, este es mi primer Fic, y la verdad si estoy bastante nerviosa para ver si pega o no jaja, bueno se situa despues de 10 añotes en los que Sakura ni Shaoran se han hablado ni han tenido noticias el uno por el otro.

Intente hacer un Song-Fic y bueno aqui esta el resultado, la verdad la cancion se me hace que le queda muy bien, bueno esa es mi opinion.

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje me pertene, todo es obra del maravilloso Grupo de Clamp, y la cancion tampoco es mia, es de uno de mis grupos de música favorita que son Sin Bandera y como dice el titulo se llama Kilometros.

Bueno sin más anuncios que hacer por el momento, aqui esta la historia:

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****KILOMETROS****

Miraba por la ventana, era uno de esos típicos días de lluvia en los cuales los recuerdos de los días vividos vuelvan a tu mente, alegrándote o atormentándote, como en ese preciso momento hacían con la muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes. No había salido de su cuarto en todo el día.

Una lágrima resbaló por las mejillas de la Card Captor. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no sabía de él. Ni una sola carta, llamada, e-mail… nada durante 10 largos años.

10 largos años que no habían pasado en vano para Sakura, que notablemente había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una muchacha realmente hermosa. Se podría decir que era la viva imagen de Nadeshiko. Y esto no había pasado inadvertido para nadie, menos para su hermano Touya (que no desaprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para molestarla) que cada vez se daba cuenta que mas muchachos pretendían a su pequeña hermanita y eso definitivamente era algo que él no iba a permitir.

Pero para Sakura las cosas eran distintas, sabía perfectamente que muchos la pretendían, pero también ella tenía muy en claro que ella solo amaba verdaderamente a alguien, de modo y que con toda la gentileza posible ella los rechazaba a cada uno de ellos.

Solía recordar la vez que él había tomado el valor necesario y le había confesado sus sentimientos, ella verdaderamente estaba asombrada, puesto que nuca se hubiera esperado algo así. Y también recordaba como ella se lo había confesado después de sellar la carta "Vacio" para después convertirla a la carta "Esperanza". Entonces también recordaba lo mucho que él le había ayudado siempre, y como también en cada ocasión el se preocupaba por ella, pero entonces recordaba el día de su marcha, sin alguna explicación aparente.

**---------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------**

Se encontraban en el Parque Pingüino, uno frente al otro, ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto la pequeña de ojos verdes esperanzada.

-Es indefinido…-dijo a su vez el niño apretando los puños en un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

-¿Volverás?- preguntó ella mientras la primera lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-No lo sé…

El silencio lo envolvió todo mientras ella buscaba la mirada del muchacho con la suya propia.

-Lo siento Sakura- dijo antes de salir corriendo, ella no le siguió.

**----------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------**

Ahora ella se recriminaba el no haberle seguido, el no haber corrido detrás de él en un intento desesperado de no dejarle ir. Pero simplemente el "hubiera" no existía y ahora solo quedaba pagar las consecuencias.

Prendió la radio, ya que se empezó a sentir sola. Una suave melodía inundo la habitación. No había nadie en su casa, su papa estaba de viaje en una excavación y no volvería hasta dentro de 2 semana, Touya estaba en uno de sus nuevos trabajos (jamás lograría entender como le hacía para tener cambiar cada 2 día de trabajo) y Kero no estaba, se había quedado en casa de Tomoyo por petición de su nueva ama.

***A varios cientos de kilómetros**

**Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol**

**Y siento como un cambio armónico**

**Va componiendo una canción en mi interior…***

Tomoyo. Una de sus mejores amigas, una de las personas que siempre había estado a su lado incondicionalmente, su apoyo y su confidente en momentos en los que sentía que ya no podía.

-Sakura… a él no le gustaría verte así- le solía decir la amatista.

-Lo sé…- respondía secamente la muchacha. Era verdad sabía que a él no le gustaría verla así, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo.

Sus Guardianes, tampoco habían dejado de estar a su lado en esos momentos en los que la antigua Card Captor le era imposible retener las lágrimas. Sus amigos intentaban animarla diciéndole cosas que ellos consideraban alentadoras, pero nada podía calmarla, ya ahora nada podía alegrarla, solo había una persona, que podía regresarle lo que hace tanto tiempo había perdido: Su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que tiempo atrás había derretido cualquier corazón de hielo, aquella que había logrado ganarse el cariño y la confianza de tantas personas, aquella sonrisa que había ganado el corazón de alguien que ahora ya no estaba a su lado.

***…Sé que seguir no suena lógico**

**Pero uno no olvido tu perfume mágico…***

De repente, rompiendo el silencio que embargaba a la casa Kinomoto, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sakura, eres tú?- preguntó una voz que era muy bien conocida para ella que hizo que su corazón empezará a latir violentamente en su pecho.

***…Y en nuestro encuentro telefónico**

**He recordado que estoy loco por ti…***

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó extrañamente emocionada y nerviosa.

-Sí, soy yo- Respondió nerviosamente el muchacho del otro lado del teléfono. ¿Estás bien? te oigo algo extraña ¿ha pasado algo?...

-No no ha pasado nada importante…-dijo ella riendo como hacía mucho no lo había hecho, pero poco a poco se fue apagando su risa- Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti y me he preocupado mucho… pensé…-dijo pero no pudo continuar, le dio vergüenza confesar lo que había sentido, no sabía si Shaoran podría llegar a burlarse de ella.

-¿Qué pensaste?-preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

-Que tu…bueno yo…

-¿Sí…?

-Yo… ¡Yo creí que tú me habías olvidado!- Por fin se armo de valor para decírselo.

-No, Sakura-dijo muy solemne Shaoran- Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti nunca.

***…Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**Que todo es perfecto**

**Cuando te siento**

**Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos…***

Ante estas palabras la muchacha no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

-Si bien es verdad que no has sabido nada de mí, es porque todos estos años he estado entrenando para el puesto que hace exactamente 2 años me han dado. Ahora soy Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y aparte me han nombrado Jefe del Clan Li y casi ni he tenido tiempo para mí, tengo muchísimas responsabilidades y he estado viajando…

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo Sakura casi cortante, la verdad es que ella no creía que todo ese tiempo, no hubiera podido haberle hecho ni una sola llamada a su casa o a su celular, pero ahora no quería reprochárselo, era la primera vez que ella oía acerca de Shaoran en diez años y no planeaba echarlo a perder, así que se las jugó todas con la única pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que la conversación telefónica empezó.- ¿Volverás?

Shaoran no contesto, había estado muy seguro cuando descolgó el teléfono y empezó a marcar a casa de Sakura, pero ahora toda esa seguridad se había esfumado con esa pregunta, no sabía la respuesta porque ahora como una miembro importante del Clan tenía que asegurarse de la seguridad de todos los que lo integraban, además no estaba planeando hacer un viaje a Japón. Quién diría que al que muchas personas consideraban un muy poderoso hechicero, que había vencido a muchos magos, que había logrado hechizos casi imposibles de realizar, pero no pudo responder aquella pregunta, que en ese momento era tan importante para ambos y sin duda alguna era la magia más poderosa que el no podía controlar muy bien que digamos, aquel al que era siempre frío y reservado con todos los que le rodeaban, ahora se venía abajo con solo escuchar esa voz anhelante del otro lado de la línea. No, realmente no sabía que responder a esa pregunta.

Sakura había interpretado muy bien el silencio de Shaoran, y se puso muy triste, más de lo que ya estaba antes de la llamada, temía que Shaoran la hubiera dejado de amar tanto como ella lo hacía desde que eran pequeños.

***…A varios cientos de kilómetros**

**Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor**

**En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono**

**Se quedara pensando mi corazón…***

-Li, si no estás seguro de lo que sientes…- dijo ella hiriendo al muchacho, no solo por el tono frío en el que lo había dicho, sino porque de nuevo lo había llamado por su apellido.- Es mejor que olvidemos el pasado, cuando solamente éramos niños y no sabíamos bien lo que hacíamos- y aunque lo dijo sonando muy decidida, sabía que no estaba segura de lo que acaba de decir.

-¡Vamos, Sakura no estarás hablando en serio!- dijo él con un tono de desesperación amenazando con adueñarse de la voz del chico-¡Sabes perfectamente que yo…que yo…yo…!- las palabras no lograban salir de la garganta de Shaoran.

-¿Tu qué?- pregunto anhelante la muchacha.

-Yo…

Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos en lo que Shaoran no logró decir absolutamente nada. Al final Sakura resignada suspiró con tristeza.

-No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, Shaoran- dijo ella melancólica- después de todo, eres una persona bastante ocupada- No quería que sonará como reclamó pero no pudo disimular muy bien su enfado-¡Hasta luego, Shaoran…!  
-¡NO, espera!-le gritó Shaoran la muchacha se coloco de nuevo el teléfono a la altura de su cabeza.

-¿Sí?- pregunto ella intentando sonar indiferente y desinteresada, aunque por dentro su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho mientras sus mejillas se ponían igual de rojas que un tomate.

***…Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**Que todo es perfecto**

**Cuando te siento**

**Tan cerca aunque este tan lejos…***

-¡¡¡Sakura no me pidas que te olvide porque sabes perfectamente que yo te AMO!!!- lo soltó de una vez y casi sin respirar.

La muchacha aguantó la respiración emocionada.

-¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto ella esperanzada.

-Claro que sí y tú lo sabes- dijo el- ahora solo me falta saber, si tú sientes lo mismo que yo por ti.

-¡Claro que si, Shaoran llevo esperando esto durante diez años!- dijo ella llorando de felicidad.

***…Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

**Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.***

La canción en el radio finalizo, al igual que la llamada telefónica, que había terminado en una promesa.

A partir de ese día, Sakura volvía a ser la que era antes, mientras esperaba que la promesa de Shaoran Li, se cumpliera.

***** ¿FIN? *****

**Notas de la muy muy nerviosa Autora:** ¿Y bien, que tal? La verdad creo que si me pase de cursi empalagosa, pero en fin el amor pega fuerte ¿no? y más con esta parejita que bueno para que les cuento!

Bueno en sus manos esta que esto quede en Song-Fic, o que sea el Prólogo de una historia loca inventada por mi cabecita.

Por Favor, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, tomatazos, felicitaciones dejenlos en un rewiew n.n.

Nos leemos pronto!.....espero... jajaja xD.


End file.
